EP 1 1 11 811 A2 discloses a method of communicating between a first mobile communication unit and a second communication unit comprising the steps of determining a velocity vector of a mobile communication, calculating a Doppler profile using a velocity and afterwards using the Doppler profile for communication between the mobile communication unit and a second communication unit.
WO 2013/16 9 22 5 A1 teaches a repeater comprising a processor configured to determine a corrective frequency shift for a signal based on a velocity of the repeater relative to a source of the signal and a representative transmission frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,087 B2 discloses a method comprising selecting a transmission mode for an uplink transmission from a mobile device, having multiple antennas, to a base station having also multiple antennas and selecting the transmission mode as a function of a device speed.
WO 2014/11 60 83 A1 provides a method and apparatus for performing a device-to-device, D2D, communication by a user equipment and supporting D2D communication by a communication entity.
WO 2014/1 15951 A1 is directed towards a method in an apparatus for use in a wireless communication system and is specifically directed towards a method of performing a discovery procedure for a ProSe and an apparatus therefore, in which scanning of one or more wireless local area network access points is performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,760 A1 teaches several approaches for determining the location of an end device in a cellular network based system.
In a paper by Kai Chen et al. entitled “Cross-Layer Design for Data Accessibility in Mobile Ad Hoc Networks”, Wireless Personal Communications, Vol. 21, 49-76, 2002, a mobile ad hoc network, MANET, is described having an application layer that produces and shares multimedia data with other users in the network, a middleware layer that runs a data accessibility service and a routing layer that computes feasible routes and forwards packets to other mobile nodes in the network. The routing layer makes use of data including location information advertised by other nodes in the network.
US 2014/0134999 A1 describes an arrangement in which a first mobile device requests location information about a second mobile device using a cellular connection and from received location information determines whether a connection to the second device should be made using the cellular network or an ad hoc WLAN connection. A further mobile ad hoc network is described by Tank Taleb et al. in the proceedings of the Wireless Communications and Networking Conference 2006, 2199-2204.
Known methods describe a communication between user equipment, the so-called device-to-device communication. This type of communication has very specific features such as the transmission range is smaller compared to a cellular communication with a base station and furthermore both communication devices are not location static. Hence, the time period for establishing a connection between both devices is potentially of short duration and connecting may not be feasible at all because both end devices depart from each other. In case more than two end devices are communicating with each other it may be useful to establish a so-called ad-hoc network instead of establishing several one-to-one connections between two respective end devices. In such a network end devices may be enabled to communicate with each other in a direct device-to-device manner as well as a multicast or broadcast mode. The establishment of such an ad-hoc network and the management of incoming and outgoing devices, comprising registering and subscription of devices as well as freeing location of unregistered devices results in an increased effort for exchanging signalling information and workload for involved end devices.
Known methods do not provide satisfying decision techniques based on a suitable amount of well-chosen criteria for determining whether a potential establishment of a connection is promising regarding the provision of a requested service and in case such a connection is to be set up, which communication mode is to be applied. It needs to be determined whether a one-to-one connection or an ad-hoc network is suitable in that very specific situation. According to known techniques connections are established even if a connection duration is very limited which brings about extensive effort regarding the signalling. Such an unbalanced effort of providing control information instead of payload can be disproportional for a specific communication situation. Furthermore, according to known methods, the selection of the transmission mode and the adaption of transmission parameters towards the features of the transmission channel typically take place after the connection is already established. This leads to a waste of useful transmission resources and furthermore to increased energy consumption which could be avoided. Hence, there is a need to provide an improved method regarding signalling optimization for establishing device-to-device connections or an ad-hoc network and for management of subscriptions of end devices in an already established ad-hoc network.